


Puzzle Pieces

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

After the showdown with Fisk, Father Lantom’s funeral and reopening the firm, Matt takes to the rooftops. 

He has a veteran to find. Finally. 

The past months have been... rough. What with Frank’s alleged death and then Matt’s own presumed death and all the clusterfuck. Then Elektra came back and died again-

So he hadn’t had the time to go looking for the guy. 

He never forgot, though. 

But now he doesn’t have the excuses. Not that he would want them anyway. 

Because fuck if he would let this go. There has been something between them ever since their first conversations. 

Frank had treated him like an equal, tried to make him understand and despite being tied to a pilar he hadn’t felt scared for himself. 

Thing is, he had begun to understand, which scared him in a way. That’s the one line he’s never let himself cross because then where would his hope go? 

All that was blown to hell though, alongside the hope he could have had for the man. 

Matt didn’t dwell on it, he just went on with his crime fighting and very... poor lawyering (he’s sadly pressed to admit). His relationship with Foggy and Karen getting more stranged without him knowing how to fix it. Or even if he should try. 

He was doing alright, he was okay; work, fighting, sometimes eating, sometimes sleeping and then do it all over again. He was okay. 

Until the graveyard. Until Elektra. Until the trial.   
Then Frank died.   
Then he died and came back but Frank didn’t so Matt had thought that had been it. 

Then Frank surfaced back, tilting his world off his axis even more. 

Matt had been tumbling down a dark road; divesting himself from his civilian persona and embracing what he thought to be his ‘true self.’ 

Which was stupid, yes. 

Anyway, that’s behind him now. So he finally set off to look for his wayward... whatever. There’s something-a lot of somethings- he has to say to the man. 

"There is something I want to say," are his greeting words. 

There is a small bleep from the other’s heart but no further reaction comes. 

"You died," he goes on spitefully. 

"Yeah well, you died too, sunshine," the gravelly voice replies. "And yet here we are," there’s irony in there now. 

Matt walks closer, wanting to bask in the warmth this man exudes, wants to listen to that nickname coming from that slightly accented bariton that has always affected him so. He spent a long time longing for all the sensory information he got every time he saw him. 

"You remember that conversation we had, where you chained me to a chimney?" he starts, unsure as how to follow that with. 

Frank huffs a little laugh. "How could I forget," his voice indicates he’s smiling. "You sure as hell have a mouth on you, Red, you had to be a lawyer."

Matt swallows thickly, trying not to fidget. "You remember how I told you you were broken and that you couldn’t be fixed," he goes on, finally knowing what to say. 

"Yeah, yeah," the man says, with a roll of his eyes. "You called me unhinged," he says ruefully. 

Matt writhes his hands a little nervously. "I was wrong," he admits sheepishly. "We are all broken," his chuckle cracks and he swallows. "We just have to find the person whose pieces fit with ours," he repeats the words that had shaken something inside himself. 

Frank laughs. "You seeked me out to tell me tbat, counselor?" he sounds amused. 

Matt rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Maybe," he makes it into a question at the last second. 

Frank frowns. "And you think my pieces fit with yours, that it?" 

Matt blushes, hoping the scarce light and his helmet hid it from the man. "I-"

Frank scoffs, folding his arms. "What about that girly?" he asks, as reluctantly as a blunt man like him would. 

Matt’s heart lurches, he doesn’t need clarification. "She- I thought she could be," he huffs in frustration. "I felt free when I was with her," he shakes his head sorrowfully. "And I thought that meant our pieces fit together," he mumbles, rubbing his biceps as if he were cold. 

Frank lets out a breathy laugh. "Red, freedom ain’t the same as love," it’s impressive how the man can sound mocking and honest at the same time. 

Matt shrugs helplessly. "Well it isn’t as if I knew better," he says dejectedly. 

He can see the other’s judging eyebrow. "You know better now, huh?" 

Matt closes the distance between them. "No," he smiles tentatively. "But I think this time is different," he says. 

Frank’s heart speeds a little before stabilizing. "That right?" he asks in an octave less than his usual. 

Matt shrugs nonchalantly. "I think- your pieces fit with mine," he says softly, aware of how ridiculous it sounds. 

"Do I make you feel free, Red? That it?" Frank asks gruffly. 

Matt tilts his head, frowning. Did he, though? Yes, but also Frank makes him feel... whole. He hadn’t really given it much thought. Elektra hqd only understood the damaged parts of him, wanting to change the others because she never saw them as a true part of him. 

Frank however... 

"Yes," he replies. "But it’s more than that," he says gently. 

Frank hums lowly, pushing the sweaty strands back from Matt’s forehead. "My pieces have too many jagged edges," he mumbles. 

Matt sighs, placing his own hands hesitantly on Frank’s face, not tracing his features yet. "That’s why we fit," he remarks, his fingers starting to wonder over the planes of the marine’s face. "Let me show you."

"I ain’t changing my method of working," the man rasps in warning. 

Matt’s fingers skim over the forrow between his brows. "Yeah, I know," he says and there’s resignation in there. 

Frank’s answering smile is pressed against his lips.


	2. Daffadils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not related to the previous one but it’s the same paring. A lovely reader left prompts, this is one of them. I hope I’ve done it justice I wrote it in half an hour.

Matt finishes his beer in the darkness of his apartment. What is turning any lights good for a blind man? If he didn’t need a fridge he wouldn’t even bother with electricity. Just because for everyone else is normal, they expect you to have the same amenities and when you don’t then you are weird. They’ve never understood that ‘normality’ is different for each one of them. 

If Frank were here...

It’s been two weeks since he last heard Frank’s heartbeat. Two weeks since Frank all but up and left. 

Matt knew, going into this, that sometimes the man just needs his space and that he would probably disappear for periods of time. However, he had expected at least a note. 

But the man had just vanished, as if he hadn’t been there in the first place. 

Matt pinches the bridge of his nose; of all the people in Hell’s Kitchen-or in general New York- he had to go fall in love with Frank fucking Castle, didn’t he? The man is so volatile and unpredictable and... sometimes too aggressive. 

He’s known that Frank dragged quite the baggage behind him so his behavior shouldn’t be surprising. It is, though. 

It’s already been a rough night, patrol was plain awful, work was hard, life has been harder than usual. So Matt has slept and eaten even less than what he normally does. 

He should have known better than to pester the former military about moving in together, he just- he doesn’t really know anymore. He stands up from the couch and goes to plop into his bed where he promptly passes out. 

The smell is what ends waking him up. It smells green and fresh and like sunshine and sweet and- he bolts up in bed. 

Are those-?

Matt’s mouth dries. 

Also, he knows those footsteps, that heartbeat, that breathing. He knows that body. 

He knows that man. 

Matt’s heart sinks. 

"Two weeks. Two fucking weeks," is what comes out of his mouth. 

The footsteps stop shy from the bedroom but no reply is given. 

"You fucking left and didn’t even say goodbye," he pulls his knees against his chest. 

The footsteps resume. "Yes," is the simple response because with this man things never need more explanations. 

Matt huffs in frustration. "What makes you think you are still welcome?"

A hoosh indicates a shrug. "You went on and on about movin’ together."

"And then you left." Matt can feel the anger rolling in his belly and he has to grit his teeth to not scream. 

A sigh. "If you want me to fucking go you just have to say it."

The fight goes out of Matt as quickly as it came. "I want you to understand," he says quietly, not daring to speak all of what is in his heart. 

"Never made you any promises," the man says in that blunt way of his. 

Matt shuts his eyes, as if that would make any difference. "No, you didn’t," he says deflated. 

The mattress dips where the other sat, there is a bundle of some sort placed on his hands. The source of the smell. 

Daffodils. 

"Will you tell me where you’ve been?" Matt says softly. 

"No," the man answers, heart never faltering. 

"Frank," he starts, softly fingering the flowers. "I need to know if you will do this again,” he says firmly. 

"Probably," the man says. 

Matt swallows. "If you ever leave without even a note don’t bother on coming back," he states. 

He hears the smile in the other man’s face. "Alright sir," he replies. 

"And don’t expect buying me daffodils will help you every time," he tries to convey the glare through his voice. 

The man chuckles, scooting closer to wrap an arm around Matt’s shoulders. "Whatever you say, Red. Whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I’ve been suffering of the worst writer’s bloc ever and since I don’t want to mess my main fics... and I recently rewatched DD and yeah Frank and Matt are cinamon rolls with beautiful voices that this blind fellow loves. 
> 
> This ain’t any good but is helping me push the bloc away. I don’t really like it but feel like posting it if anyone could toss me a prompt and help me out would be great :p


End file.
